<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 30 - Flowers by marvel_and_mischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426728">Day 30 - Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief'>marvel_and_mischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Writing Challenge [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Oberyn show your love for each other through the gift of flowers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oberyn Martell &amp; Reader, Oberyn Martell/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Writing Challenge [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 30 - Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giving flowers to your lover was a gesture as old as time itself. Lowly servants picked wildflowers to court young maidens and princes created extravagant bouquets to woo high born Ladies. It was one of the few things that transcended class boundaries and land borders, no matter who you were or where you were born, flowers were a symbol of love and appreciation when given to another. </p><p>Oberyn was a giver in all aspects of his life, but especially when it came to gifts for his lovers. </p><p>The first time he left you a floral gift he had warned you beforehand that he had important meetings to attend early the next morning and as a heavy sleeper, you were sure to miss his departure. When you rolled over onto his pillow, something silky smooth tickled your nose and when you opened your eyes blearily you were faced with a white flower, petals bloomed to the size of your hand, thin enough that it looked like a piece of cloth, so pure in its color that the Dornish sun streaming through the windows made it shine like a source of light. </p><p>Oberyn’s kindness had brought a tired smile to your face as you yearned for his return so you could show your appreciation. You took the flower and placed the cut stem in the only liquid you could find, a half empty goblet of red wine, and for the rest of the morning you watched as the flower soaked up the wine and gradually turned a dark shade of pink. </p><p>Oberyn strode into your bedchamber later that morning, shucking off his golden robe and joining you in nothing but his orange breeches.</p><p>“Did you like the flower I picked for you?” He asked, placing a few delicate kisses to your hairline. You pointed over his shoulder to the flower on the bedside table, and when he saw what you had done he let out a deep, hearty chuckle. “So is that a no?”</p><p>His teasing didn’t go unnoticed and you smiled brightly, shaking your head in response.</p><p>“I always enjoy the gifts you bring me, but I had no water to keep it alive.” </p><p>Oberyn hummed thoughtfully, proceeding to ignore the flower and pay thorough attention to you instead. </p><p>You liked to repay Oberyn in kind, not that he ever expected you to. He gave you a home in Dorne, a warm bed of your own as well as his whenever you wanted it, safety and love in abundance and sometimes you wanted to show your appreciation. </p><p>Oberyn found you one sunny afternoon in the Water Gardens, sat quietly on a stone bench with his three youngest daughters at your feet. With an amused smile he leaned against a pillar a few feet away and watched as you taught the girls how to make flowers crowns out of various white and yellow flowers. </p><p>Only when you looked up from your work to place the crown on your head did you spot Oberyn, his features warm and usually dark eyes sparkling with affection towards you. You grinned and waved him over, to which he obeyed.</p><p>“Would you like to learn how to make one?” You asked your lover, gesturing to the freshly picked flowers on the bench beside you. With a nod, Oberyn sat on your other side but not before kissing the tops of his daughters heads in greeting. </p><p>You showed him how to carefully create small holes in the stems of the flower, and how to thread each one through until Oberyn had created a halo of colorful flowers that you helped to place on his head.</p><p>“Very good for your first flower crown,” you admired how well he wore it, a content sigh leaving your lips at the sight of him.</p><p>“I have always been a quick learner,” he responded with a wink, holding his head high to show off the crown, “thank you for teaching me.”</p><p>“You teach me all the time, it seems silly in comparison,” you said softly, shyly glancing away to fiddle with the leftover flowers in your lap. </p><p>Oberyn placed a delicate finger underneath your chin and turned you to face him.</p><p>“Do not underestimate your importance to me. You are good with my daughters, you are patient when I am not, kind when I am abrasive, soft when I am hard. You are a reminder to me that I can always be a better man.” </p><p>Oberyn looked at you in earnest, urging you to hear his words and understand them. He moved the hand on your chin to cup the side of your face and stroke the apple of your cheek with his thumb. </p><p>When the girls grew bored and ran back to the palace you were left to walk through the Water Gardens, hand in hand with Oberyn with not a care in the world. You pointed out which flowers were your favourite and Oberyn taught you what medicines (or poisons) could be made out of each of them. You were quite a sight in your beautiful yellow gown that floated in the warm breeze, and Oberyn in his golden robe, flower crowns atop your heads. </p><p>It was then that you finally understand the meaning behind his earlier words to you. You noted the calloused fingers that held yours, hardened from wielding weapons. You saw the dark eyes that flitted around for potential danger, always on guard for the safety of those he loved. And with the addition of the flowers in his hair, the addition of <em>you</em>, your love, your softness, your affection, it made him no less the Red Viper, but to you he was just Oberyn. He was but a man, a lover, a friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>